


don't you feel like severing?

by chimerakit



Category: The Yogscast, flux buddies - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, parent lalnable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerakit/pseuds/chimerakit
Summary: The Flux Baddies set their eyes on a new prize that ends up putting Five in a precarious position.





	1. i danced with you in a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic here + i'm kind of out of practice with writing. sorry if i make any noticeable mistakes ^^;

Nano's back was pressed against something cold.

She shivered. All around her was pitch darkness. Always a good sign.

It was so lonely here. A perfect void.

_Tap._

Nano frowned, tilting her head. Had she just heard something?

_Tap. Tap._

No, that was definitely a sound - and right in her ear. She stood up and looked around, brow furrowed in a mixture of fear and confusion.

_TAP._

Nano whirled around, heart pounding. She saw the cold thing she had been sitting against now - a tall, simple mirror. Nothing else in sight.

She relaxed a bit and approached the mirror. Nano had never really paid much attention to her appearance, but something drew her to the glass, an odd fascination. She stared into the brown eyes of her reflection.

It grinned at her.

Nano flinched. She watched, petrified, as the mirror image warped, growing tall and monstrous. A river of semisolid slime crept over its body until it was nearly covered, a toothy grin and two milky white eyes shining out from under the ooze.

"You don't want this," it said.

Nano screamed and reacted without thinking. Her fist flew out against the glass, shattering it with a resounding CRACK, and shards flew in all directions.

There was a pounding in her ears. The pounding of a frenzied heart. She looked back up at the mirror, brow knitted in worry, and was relieved to see the beastly reflection was gone - for a moment.

Then she realized she had no reflection at all. And at the center of the spiderweb of cracks, a splatter of blood pooled.

Nano looked down at her hand, eyes widening in horror. There was a gash all along her knuckle where she had punched the glass. A waterfall of red poured from it.

Wait - no, not red. It was too dark to see here, so dark. She lifted her hand to her face.

Purple.

She slowly lowered her claws, chuckling. No, of course she wasn't wounded. Mother wouldn't allow that.

The girl looked up at her reflection in the shattered mirror, a featureless blot of purple. She giggled and spoke to it.

"You don't want this."

 

Five awoke in a panic.

She felt a veil of sweat coating her brow and lifted a shaky hand to touch it, staring into the empty darkness of her room. Her pounding heart slowly calmed while her mind raced. It went over every detail of the dream again and again, intent on not letting her forget it.

"You don't want this," she whispered. "You don't want this. You don't..."

Five noticed a crack in her voice and tried to relax, but it was too late. Her vision blurred and she covered her eyes with one hand.

In another room, Lalnable awoke to a creak in his bed.

He was instantly on guard, ready to strike at whatever was planning on ambushing him. Slowly, he sat up and cast a look about the room until his eyes landed on something strange.

On the other pillow, a tousled head of dark hair.

He glared down at it, although his shoulders relaxed. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. He sat like that silently for a moment.

"You better not move around too much," he muttered finally, laying back down. "I need sleep too."

On the other side, Five listened, waiting with bated breath for him to get mad at her, to push her away, something. But he was quiet.

Slowly, she drifted back into a haze of sleep, a warmth enveloping her.


	2. a dark room in my home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im no good at writing chapters at an average length hopefully the next one will be longer OTL

A mass of huge black tentacles sat still in the air, all emerging from the same eerie cathedral. They hovered darkly over the buildings below as ooze sloughed from their sides and onto the ground, hissing softly as it hit the grass.

Five handed the binoculars back to her boss. "Yeah, I don't think it's changed much since the last time," she told him.

Lalnable tapped his pen thoughtfully against his clipboard, raising an eyebrow, before scribbling something down. "Hm... okay."

Five watched him for as long as she could bear. Then she slumped down on the ground, letting out an exasperated groan. "Ugh... it's so boring just sitting here waiting for something to happen. Can't we kill them just a little bit?"

"Don't be facetious," Lalnable scoffed, although he bopped her lightly on the head with his pen to show he wasn't really angry. He lifted it to his face and chewed absentmindedly at the tip, staring into the distance. "Still, though... you might be right."

Five perked up a bit. Was the boss actually listening to her plan for once?

Lalnable lifted up his goggles, revealing his eyes. To most people, they looked an average brown, but they were so vivid they were really more like a russet red. He turned to Five, grinning widely.

"Let's see what this Necronomicon fuss is all about."

Like the last time they'd come across the Flux Buddies, Lalnable had calculated that they shouldn't be home anytime soon, although they still kept to the shadows as they made their way down the hill. Five had found over the years that her tainted body was much more… flexible than that of most humans, a trait she used to her advantage as she slunk catlike through the grass. The majesty of the dark cathedral loomed over them, challenging their evil hearts with its own energy. A shiver of excitement ran up Five's spine and she looked to the boss.

"Ugh." Lalnable grimaced as he shook the tar-like Shoggoth ooze from his boots, the multicolored laces that Five always teased him for dripping with silky slime. She'd always found it kind of odd that he was so germophobic around everything except blood and guts. Well, she guessed when you  _ were  _ working with that kind of stuff, it probably paid to be sanitary.

"So, what are we lookin' for, Boss?" Five stretched her arms out in front of her and looked around the temple. Despite her hatred of the duo, she still deeply admired the aesthetics of this place. She hoped that once they were dead and gone the boss would let her stake her claim on this pretty piece of architecture.

He shrugged. "Not sure yet... Hopefully, we'll know it when we- hmm..."

Five turned to see him approaching a circle of pedestals that looked particularly interesting. He pulled his goggles back down to inspect them, a habit of his she'd noticed despite them giving no real advantage to his sight.

Suddenly, Five heard a strange noise. It took her a moment to place it.

The sound of atoms rearranging into a new dimension.

She froze and looked over at Lalnable, who returned a surprised grimace.

As usual, he quickly took over with a plan - grabbing Five's arm and running in the opposite direction of the noise. He pulled her outside of the cathedral and over to the side, right next to the Shoggoth ooze, but he hesitated at sitting near the mess. After a moment of frustrated indecision he relinquished his grip on Five's arm (shaking off the flux tendrils) and ran off towards the trees. Five just rolled her eyes and sat down in the muck.

She should have expected it, but still, the next thing she heard was like nails on a chalkboard to her ears.

"Well, Lalna, I think that was a successful trip!" Five knew Lalnable was rolling his eyes at the name even when she couldn't see him. "What's next? Let's see..."

Two pairs of footsteps crossed the stone brick floor and Five pressed herself against the wall, knowing she was unprepared. She looked frantically around for Lalnable, starting to regret staying put. Maybe sometimes running away frantically was the best option...

Five looked up again, and her heart leapt to her throat.

Nano seemed to be looking right at her.

Five tried to flatten herself even further against the bricks while still not breaking eye contact, blood roaring in her ears. Was she seen? Was Nano looking at something else? Where was the boss?

After what felt like eons, Nano turned away, resuming her conversation with the clone and walking off. Five waited until their voices had faded to launch herself from the wall and scramble in a mad dash towards the forest. "BOSS?" she called, praying she was well out of earshot of those two creeps. "BOSS!? HEY-"

Ow. Five stumbled back from whatever she had just run into, holding her now-throbbing nose. She looked up and nearly leapt a foot in the air when she saw Lalnable.

"What is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "They didn't see you, did they?"

"Well, uh... no." Five started to feel a bit sheepish at making a big deal out of nothing. "Just looking for you, Boss."

Lalnable gave her a bemused look before sighing and turning away, beginning the trek back to base. "Alright. Good to hear it."

Five followed close at his heels and tried not to think about those two piercing eyes.


End file.
